


You're So Sweet

by KaijuKitten



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair Pulling, Lab Sex, M/M, Napping, Parka's, but wait, i can't write smut, the example, theres more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKitten/pseuds/KaijuKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Cuddles turn into a Blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cephalopod_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/gifts).



"There you go, love." I hear Hermann whisper, I feel a warn weight on top of my body and attempt to hug it closer to my body, the shatterdome has been cold lately but there was nothing to warm myself up with and I really needed some sleep. 

I look out from under the hood that was placed over my face and I see Hermann smiling fondly at me. He looks away when I look at him, blushing a little. 

"Go back to sleep, you must of been up late last night, dear." Hermann cooed, turning around to walk back to his blackboards. Oh no you don't-  
I grab his sweater before he can get more than a few steps.

"Come lay with me?" I try to make it sound like a demand, but it comes out as a question. Hermann's face gets soft and a smile almost graces his lips, it's a god damn shame it doesn't. But he grumbles anyway, as he sits on the free cushion next to me. Being me, I immediately scoot forward and bury my head into his lap, flipping the hood over my head and cuddling into his body. 

"You're so sweet," I mumble, smiling against his stomach, I feel his stiffen slightly and then a hand resting against the back of my neck, "giving me your parka, did I look cold?" I laugh and he gasps slightly above me. I'm gonna have fun with this, I think as I get even closer to him. 

"I was just trying to keep you from getting sick," Hermann explained, I angled my head closer to his crotch and smiled against it, "it's m-much too cold here in the winter for you to be falling asleep in the lab." I kiss along his stomach before responding, just listening to the way his breathing gets shaky. 

"I'll only fall asleep with you from now on them, we can keep warm together..." I quickly pull his sweater and shirt out of his slacks, revealing the skin underneath. I begin kissing every inch I can see, sucking lightly at the more sensitive parts (biologist knowledge). Hermann gasp loudly from above me and he tangles his hands in my hair, being way too gentle. I undo the button on his stacks and slip between his knees, looking up at him with a smile.

"You okay with this?" I unzip his pants slowly while I say this and only tease the outline of his dick, which is slowly starting to grow. Hermann nods quickly, pulling at the back of my hair slightly. I whine at the sensation before leaning forward and mouthing outline of his still clothed dick. He bucks forward slightly with a groan. I swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock. 

"Newton, darling, as-" before he can say anything else I pull his underwear down and take his entire dick in my mouth. Hermann finished his sentence with a moan instead. After that I lick up the underside of his dick before licking the precome off the tip of it. Hermann groans above me so I keep doing it until he can't stay quiet and is struggling to keep his grip on my hair. I work my way down his cock until it's touching the back of my throat. He pulls my hair roughly and I groan around him. 

"I-" Hermann starts, but cuts himself off with a moan, I pull back slightly and go back down again, giving him a thumbs up. He bucks slightly into my throat before he cums with a quiet groan. I pull off of him before swallowing and resting my head against his thigh. I feel Hermann zipping up his slacks and buttoning them before returning his hands to my hair. I try to ignore my boner and just sit there, but it's kinda hard. 

"Come here," Hermann mumbles, I stand up for a second before carefully hovering above his lap. "Your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write 
> 
> I am very tired 
> 
> My judgement is bad


End file.
